finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Red XIII
Red XIII, tên thật là Nanaki, là một loài thú có dáng vẻ của một chú sư tử màu đỏ và là một trong những nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII. Red XIII được đặt tên khi được làm mẫu vật để được nghiên cứu khi bị giam giữ bởi Giáo sư Hojo. Theo tuổi của con người thì Red XIII đã được 48 nhưng theo tuổi của giống loài của mình thì chỉ mới có 15-16 tuổi, thêm vào đó vô cùng thông minh. Red XIII chiến đấu cùng Cloud và đồng đội để hoàn thành trách nhiệm bảo vệ Planet như một chiến binh thật sự. Ngoại hình và tính cách .]] Red XIII là một loài thú có bốn chân cùng với một bộ lông dày cùng với tông màu đậm của đỏ và cam cùng với bờm màu nâu nhỏ chạy dọc theo thân người. Mắt bên phải có một vết sẹo và mắt còn lại có màu nâu vàng. Các phụ kiện đi kèm là những chuỗi hạt, khuyên tai và những chiếc lông quanh đầu, cùng với những chiếc vòng càng và các nhãn xăm. Một trong số đó có một con số viết dưới dạng La mã "XIII", đi kèm với cái tên của mình. Hơn nữa RedXIII có một chiếc đuôi lửa luôn trong tình trạng cháy. Có lẽ điều ngạc nhiên nhất về diện mạo của Red XIII là sự không xác định được về giống loài. Chỉ một điều được nhắc đến là giống loài này tuổi thọ rất lâu đời, tất cả người thân gồm cha mẹ đã qua đời, Red XIII không còn đồng loại. Bên ngoài có dáng vẻ của loài mèo, còn giống cả sư tử nhưng theo nguồn chính thức thì là giống mèo. Reno cũng đã nói trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- là Red XIII "giống một con sư tử", và trong Advent Children, Red XIII cũng có tiếng hú giống với loài sư tử. Tuy nhiên trong một cảnh khác ở Advent Children, khi bị ngã xuống đất vì Bahamut SIN rũ người thì tiếng kêu lại khá giống với một chú chó. Trong một đoạn khác ở Final Fantasy VII thì Red XIII được gọi là một chú chó bởi một cô bé ở Costa del Sol khi cả đội đến đây lần đầu tiên. Chưa có kết luận về giống loài của Red XIII, bất kề là tên hay là giống chó hay mèo và đây vẫn là một câu hỏi chưa bao giờ được trả lời. Red XIII ít được chú ý nhất trong cả dàn nhân vật điều khiển được của Final Fantasy VII trong các sản phẩm truyền thông khác, vật nên tính cách của Red XIII cũng ít được thể hiện nhất. Nhưng chắc chắc một điều là Red XIII có một lòng tự tôn và quả cảm rất lớn, đặc biệt giống với cha mình dù ban đầu Red XIII coi ông là một tên hèn nhát bỏ lại bộ tộc của mình. Red XIII cũng rất nhã nhặn, tò mò và tinh ý và một chút không ưa loài người, có thề nguyên do từ các thí nghiệm của Shinra. Đặc biệt vô cùng thông minh với khả năng nói lưu loát trong các vấn đề liên quan đến Planet do xuất thân từ Cosmo Canyon. Tuy nhiên, Red XIII cũng có thể trở nên rất hung dữ khi lớn giọng. Tiểu thuyết về Red XIII trong On the Way to a Smile nói rộng hơn về sự đối ngược trong tâm trí của Red XIII về viễ sống như một con người hay giống với một loài vật, vì bản thân Red XIII đều không thuộc về cả hai thế giới này. Story Ra đời Red XIII ra đời tại Cosmo Canyon bởi người mẹ không rõ tên và cha Seto của mình. Cùng vào năm đó, Seto bỏ đi, và Red XIII cho rằng ông đã bỏ đi trước cuộc xâm chiếm của Gi Tribe. Thực tế, Seto đã hi sinh thân mình để ngăn chặn cuộc tấn công bất ngờ của tộc Gi thông qua đường hầm ở dưới Cosmo Canyon. Khi mẹ mình qua đời, Red XIII được nuôi dưỡng dưới lão làng của Cosmo Canyon tên là Bugenhagen và Red XIII coi như là ông của mình, mặc dù theo quan hệ huyết thống thì không phải như vậy. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Một năm trước những sự kiện của ''Final Fantasy VII vào 10/10/0006, Red XIII tham gia vào một cuộc hiến tế để Planet có thể nguôi ngoai diễn ra 50 năm một lần, nhưng đây là sự tham gia bất đắc dĩ vì Red không công nhận bản thân mình là một chiến binh. Một thành viên khác cùng bộ tộc của mình, Deneh, là người đồng hành khác giới của Red XIII trong cuộc hiến tế, nhưng Red XIII nhận được lời nhận xét là "một tên hèn nhát". Khi đội Turks đến để bắt một người trong tộc để làm vật thí nghiệm cho Giáo sư Hojo, Red XIII tấn công và cứu Deneh để chứng minh mình là một chiến binh thực sự nhưng lại bị đánh bại. Đội Turks cho phép Red XIII có thể hoàn thành cuộc hiến tế trước khi quay về Midgar. ''Final Fantasy VII Red XIII gia nhập vào nhóm của Cloud vào khoảng tháng mười hai năm 0007 sau khi được cứu từ Shinra HQ. Cả đội gặp Red XIII ngay sau cuộc thí nghiệm với hai đối tượng gồm Red XIII và Aeris đang diễn ra, đứng đầu chỉ huy là Hojo nhằm lai giống cả hai với nhau để "bảo quản" các giống loài quý (Aeris là người Cetra), và cung cấp thêm giống mới để sử dụng trong các thí nghiệm. Trong thời gian giam giữ, Hojo đã xăm kí tự La mã số XIII vào chân trái phía trước của Red XIII. Về sau đó cũng là nguyên nhân khiến Red XIII tin rằng mình đã bị cấy tế bào Jenova để tạo thành một Sephiroth Clone, nhưng điều này không đúng. Thực tế, vết xăm xuất hiện từ một thí nghiệm không liên quan đến Jenova, vì Red XIII bị bắt giữ bới Hojo vào ba năm trước khi tất cả các Sephiroth Clones được tạo ra. Điều này đã được khẳng định trong ''Final Fantasy VII Ultimania [[Cetra|[[Tập tin:FFVII_Red_XIII_Battle.gif|thumb|190px|Red XIII render trạng thái chiến đấu trong Final Fantasy VII.]]]]Omega. Sau khi được giải phóng bởi nhóm của Cloud, Red XIII ghi nhận đó là một thứ bậc trong các cuộc thí nghiệm, và không liên quan quan đến bản thân của mình, và mọi người đồng thuận với cách gọi tên như theo mong muốn của Red XIII. Sau khi trốn thoát từ Midgar, Red XIII cũng nói về việc đồng hành với cả nhóm cho đến khi tới Cosmo Canyon. Cho đến khi trở về Cosmo Canyon, Red XIII không nói về quá khứ của mình. Sau khi tới nơi và gặp mặt Bugenhagen, tên thật của Red XIII được tiết lộ là "Nanaki", và cho dù tuổi đời đã là 48 nhưng theo giống loài của mình thì Red XIII cũng chỉ có 16 tuổi. Sau khi Bugenhagen nghe từ những ghi nhớ của Red XIII về người cha hèn nhát thì đã mời tất cả các thành viên trong đội gồm cả Red XIII đến một hang động được niêm phong ở bên trong lòng Cosmo Canyon. Khi đi vào trong hang động, Bugenhagen giải thích về việc những linh hồn của bộ tộc Gi ám nơi đây, một góc của bộ tộc là những chiến binh đã ngã xuống bao vây lấy Cosmo Canyon, và cơn giận đó ngăn cản sự đồng hóa của linh hồn họ vào Lifestream. Đến khi đặt chân đến phía cuối hang động, cả đội đã trạm chán một linh hồn có sức mạnh lớn đang ngụ trị nơi này trong một thời gian, cùng với lòng căm hận mãnh liệt và cả đội đã có một trận đối đầu khó khăn. Sau khi linh hồn đó bị đánh bại, một cửa đi phía sau Cosmo Canyon đã có thể đi vào được. Tại nơi đây, Bugenhagen giải thích về Bộ tộc Gi rất nhiều về số lượng người, hơn cả Cosmo Canyon và đã cố đi vào thông qua lối đi phía sau này. Trong tầm nhìn quang cảnh của cửa vào, Red XIII phát hiện cha mình, Seto, đang đứng treenmawjt đất và chiến đấu với Gi. Sau chiến thắng, một mũi tên độc đâm thẳng vào người Seto khiến cơ thể bị hóa đá, và với thể trạng như vậy Seto vẫn đứng tại đó bảo vệ nơi hẻm núi. Hiểu ra được sự hiểm nhầm, Red XIII tuyên thệ trở thành một chiến binh vĩ đại như cha mình, và cất tiếng hú về phía ánh trăng trong khi từ Seto hóa đá nhỏ một giọt lệ. Về sau game, Bugenhagen tham gia đồng hành cùng cả nhóm đi tới Forgotten Capital và làm sáng tó nguồn gốc của Holy. Sau khi quay lại Cosmo Canyon và đánh bại được Diamond Weapon, Bugenhagen lâm bệnh nặng. Red XIII chạy tới nơi trong khi cả nhóm đứng sau để cho hai người có khoảng thời gian riêng. Bugenhage , during the ending of Final Fantasy VII.]]n nói với Nanaki về sự bao la của cuộc sống ngoài bên trong của Cosmo Canyon và lời khuyên bảo về việc điều tra, khám phá về bản thân thế giới cùng với những khía cạnh đặc biệt để có thể tiếp nhận được học thức thật sự mà Bugenhagen đã đề cập trong cuộc gặp mặt cuối cùng. Bugenhagen qua đời và Nanaki đảm nhận vai trò bảo vệ Planet, cùng với những điều tạo nên nhận thức của bản thân cùng với những cấu thành của chính cuộc sống. Red XIII sau đó tham gia cuộc tấn công tại Northern Crater cùng với tất cả các thành viên còn lại, đánh bại Sephiroth trong những ngày cuối tháng Một năm 0008. Red XIII cùng với mọi người nhìn quang cảnh khi Meteor hủy diệt Midgar và sau đó được ngăn chặn bởi sức mạnh của Holy và Lifestream. Tiểu thuyết Trong On the Way to a Smile, Red XIII được nhắc tới trong Case of Barret khi Cid nói chuyện về những cuộc viếng thăm thường xuyên của Red XIII. Red XIII là nhân vật trung tâm của Case of Red XIII. Sau khi trở về quê hương, Red XIII — được mọi người gọi với tên Nanaki — thề với điều ước củaBugenhagen với chuyến du hành Planet để có thể tiếp thu tất cả cuộc sống và từ đó dạy dỗ được những người khác về những thứ mình đã được tiếp thu. Tuy nhiên sau khi rời đi, sự mất mát và trống rỗng hiện hình trong thâm tâm Nanaki — và Nanaki đặt cho nó với cái tên Gilligan" để có thể giúp cho việc ghi nhớ. Trong suốt cuộc hành trình, bản thân Nanaki rất trắc trở trong việc hành động giống với con người khi mang hình dáng của một loài thú, cùng với một cuộc đời dài vô tận sẽ trải qua nhiều mất mát. Về cuối, Vincent nói rằng "Gilligan" là nỗi sợ về sự mất mát và cô đơn mà Nanaki sẽ phải trải qua. Bên cạnh đó, Vincent cũng động viên về một ngày Nanaki sẽ thoát khỏi nỗi cô đơn khi những đứa trẻ của chính Nanaki ra đời. Sau đó, Vincent nói về sự bất tử của mình, và điều đó có nghĩa là Vincent sẽ phải trải qua cuộc sống lâu hơn cả Nanaki có thể. Cả hai đồng ý hẹn gặp nhau ở Midgar hằng năm để nhắc nhở đến cuộc đời mà Nanaki có, và có thể kể cho Vincent những cuộc hành trình đã trải qua. Nanaki cũng xuất hiện trong những đoạn cuối của Case of Yuffie khi đang phụ tá Yuffie trong việc giải cứu Yuri khoit hang động sau khi bị ngập tràn Lifestream bị vấn Geostigma. Nanaki cũng nhắc đến việc mua một chiếc điện thoại di động ytong một lần ghé thăm Midgar để có thể liên lạc với các thành viên khác, mặc dù vẫn gắp khó khăn trong việc sử dụng. Nanaki sau đó rời khỏi Wutai, nhưng sau đó trở về'' Shera'' để hép Yuffie tiếp tục tìm cứu phương thức chữa khỏi Geostigma. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children ''.]] Ở đoạn intro, một chú sư tử đỏ xuất hiện và chính đó là Red XIII (hình xăm của Red XIII cũng xuất hiện). Red XIII đồng hành cùng cới hai thành viên nhỏ tuổi cùng trong bộ tộc của mình chạy trên dải đất cằn cỗi. Cùng đó khi Edge bị tấn công bới Bahamut SIN vào 0009, Red XIII đi cùng Cait Sith trên lưng và sử dụng những móng vuốt của mình để chiến đấu. Về sau phim, Red XIII xuất hiện trên chiếc Shera và nhà thờ của Aerith. Red XIII chỉ có một dòng hội thoại về những đứa trẻ vẫn còn dấu hiệu của Geostigma. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- [[Tập tin:Red_XIII-DoC.jpg|thumb|120px|Red XIII trong ''Dirge of Cerberus.]] Có một cảnh toàn bộ nhân vật xuất hiện ở Midgar nhưng không có sự hiện diện của Red XIII. Tuy nhiên, người chơi sẽ gặp được Red XIII đang nằm nghỉ ngơi cạnh Shelke ở bên ngoài 7th Heaven tại phần ending của game. 498 năm sau Sau phthumb|leftần credits của Final Fantasy VII ''và mở đầu của ''Advent Children là quang cảnh rạng rỡ của 498 năm về sau. Một Nanaki trưởng thành đồng hành cùng với hai chú sư tử nhỏ, ngụ ý rằng Nanaki đã kết hôn cùng với Deneh hay là một cô gái có cùng giống loài với mình, đang chạy nhanh qua hẻm núi để leo được đến đỉnh của phía vách đá. Tại đây, cả ba đứng ngước nhìn những tàn tích của Midgar được phủ kín rong rêu và những cây đại thụ. Một đàn chim đang lượn trên bầu trơi nhưng điểu bí ẩn là liệu loài người còn tồn tại ở đây không. Tuy nhiên những tiếng cười vang vọng lại khi màn hình chỉ còn là màu đen. Tiếng cười từ đâu tới, đó là điều phụ thuộc vào suy nghĩ của người chơi. Equipment and Stats Giống như Cloud, Red XIII cũng mạnh về tấn công với vũ khí làchiếc cặp tóc để is a well-rounded attacker who uses hairclips tăng khả năng chiến đấu. Những chiếc cặp tóc này cũng tốt trong sức mạnh và nâng cao khả năng ma thuật. Ultimate weapon là Limited Moon đả thương nhiều hơn lượng MP, điều này rất hữu dụng cho các Materia có tinh năng "HP <-> MP", hay việc thay đổi hai chiều của HP và MP khiến MP có thể tăng lên thành hàng nghìn và gây 9,999 damage một đòn đánh. Một cũ khí khác là Seraph Comb, nhận sau khi đi vào Cave of the Gi. Với 68 battle power, đây là vũ khí mạnh nhất ở game tính đến thời điểm trên, trong khi các nhân vật khác không nhận được các vũ khí mạnh như thế cho đến khi tới Temple of the Ancients và về sau. Limit Breaks Red XIII có Limit Breaks khi level ở mức thấp thì tăng các chỉ số, cụ thể trong việc sử dụng Haste để tăng tốc độ. Các Limit Breaks sau có khả năng đánh nhiều mục tiêu và ultimate Limit Break, Cosmo Memory có khả năng đánh tất cả mục tiêu với 8x damage, rất dễ dàng tăng khả năng 9,999 damage khi vẫn đang ở các level tương đối. Trận đấu Nanaki là một Boss trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. First Ở Chương 18 trong Training Mode. Development .]] Red XIII được thiết kế ban đầu là một SOLDIER dạng quái thú có khả năng sử dụng ma thuật và hiểu ngon ngữ của loài người. Thực tế nếu không bị bắt giam, Red XIII đã trở thành người bảo vệ tộc Buga, tộc người mà Bugenhagen thuộc và cha Seto đáng nhẽ là người tiền nhiệm trước khi bỏ đi, khiến Red XIII có thái độ khinh miệt với chính người cha của mình. Sau khi hoàn thành thiết kế, bộ tộc của Red XIII cũng không được đặt tên nhưng thiết kế của Red XIII gần như không có thay đổi. Khi bắt đầu minh họa nhân vật, Nomura chọn cái tên "Red XIII", vì Nomura muốn một cái tên không phải là một cái tên như bình thường nên Nomura kết hợp một màu sắc với con số "13"-biểu tượng cho sự không tốt lành. Mọi người trong dàn staff về sau đặt tên thật sự của Red XIII là "Nanaki". Red XIII cũng từng được đặt vào trong một cốt truyện phụ nhưng đã bị lược bỏ. Sau khi bị bắt bởi Shinra, Hojo muốn sẽ sản xuất nhiều bản clone của Red XIII có bộ lông màu xanh và tím và đặt tên theo lần lượt là Cobalt XIV và Indigo XV. Sau khi đánh bại hai bản này, cả đội sẽ đối đầu với hai bản clone khác nữa cùng với Red XIII thật sự, và buộc chiến đấu và phân biệt ai là thật để tránh khỏi giết nhầm. Cho dù bản clone đã được đánh bại, Red XIII vẫn muốn ròi nhóm với lý do là người sống sót cuối cùng của bộ tộc. Cobalt XIV và Indigo XV về sau cũng xuất hiện một lần nữa trong final dungeon như theo cốt truyện để chứng tỏ sức mạnh vượt trội hơn Red XIII. Trong những kế hoạch ban đầu, Red XIII được xếp vào "Beast" Job Class. Nhạc nền "Red XIII's Theme" (レッドXIIIのテーマ Reddo XIII no Tēma) được nghe thấy khiRed XIII giới thiệu bản thân sau trận đấu với Sample:H0512. Hơn nữa, "Cosmo Canyon" (星降る峡谷 Hoshi Furu Kyōkoku) và "The Great Warrior" (偉大なる戦士 Idai naru Senshi) đều có giai điệu khá giống với "Red XIII's Theme." Cả hai bài được phát lần lượt khi cả đội ở tại Cosmo Canyon và khi Red XIII nhìn thấy Seto hóa đá. Gallery File:Nanaki field model.png|Field model. Image:Red XIII Sketch2.png|Conceptual design. Image:Red XIII 2007 version.jpg|CG render of Red XIII and Cait Sith. File:Red xIII seto.jpg|Promotional poster. Image:Red_XIII_HowlFF7.png|Red XIII howling. Image:Red_XIII_Feather_FF7.png|Red XIII's feather. Trivia *Trong tựa game đối kháng Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring, một nhân vật chơi được đến từ Final Fantasy VII, một con boss thứ trước boss cuối cùng có tên là Django có hình dáng giống với Red XIII với một bộ trang phục alternate. Các đòn tấn công cũng nhắc đến Red XIII như: Seto Punch, Seto Low Punch, Seto Combination, Nanaki Kick, và Nanaki Combination. Hai đòn tấn công khác được dựa theo Limit Break của R Red XIII Limit Breaks: Sled Fang và Blood Fang. *Trong tất cả dàn nhân vật Final Fantasy VII, Red XIII có ít cảnh xuất hiện nhất trong Advent Children và Dirge of Cerberus do chi phí cao và khó thực hiện. *Red XIII là nhân vật có tứ chi duy nhất trong toàn bộ Final Fantasy series. *Red XIII có một xuát hiện nhỏ trong Dissidia Final Fantasy với tư cách là người hướng dẫn trong manual game. References de:Red XIII es:Red XIII Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children